Frío
by Celi-chii
Summary: "Él era indiferente, serio y calculador. Pero también era frío. ¿Y qué sentía cuando estaba con él? Ajá, frío. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo." One Shot, SasuSaku.


_**Pareja: **__Sasuke y Sakura. (Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen al maravilloso autor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es mía._

_**Advertencia: **__Lenguaje un pelín sucio en algunas escenas. Nada importante._

_Lean y diviértanse, pero sobre todo:_

_**Disfruten.**_

_- 0 –_

**Frío**

Sus ojos negros la miraron con frialdad.

- No has cambiado. Sigues siendo igual de molesta que hace años.

Nada. Al contrario de otras veces, nada. ¿Qué la había pasado? De sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas, ni una gota salada más. Tal vez fue porque ya sacó todo lo que tenía, porque no podía más. "Porque ya no le amaba", pensó. Pero no, la verdadera razón era el viento, aquel viento tan fuerte que hacía en las calles de Konoha aquella noche. Ese aire que le impactaba de frente, contra sus ojos, secando estos, impidiendo que saliera nada.

Sus puños temblaron.

- No, no soy la misma molestia que conociste años atrás. No soy la misma niña estúpida que soñaba con un cuento, un cuento de sapos y princesas, de brujas y hadas. Un cuento en el que tú eras el príncipe perfecto que venía en su caballo alazán a buscarme. – finalmente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se la secó. No se mostraría débil frente a él de nuevo -. Ya no creo que puedas cambiar. No creo que seas o puedas ser el mismo de antes; desde hacía tiempo ya creía que en aunque Naruto te trajera a la aldea nada se arreglaría.

El frío seguía presente, pero no era tan cortante como la tensión que ahora mismo había entre ellos.

Sakura se acercó al azabache, posicionándose a tan sólo unos centímetros. Acercó los labios a su oído, haciendo que Sasuke temblara por unos segundos al sentir el helado aliento de la pelirrosa en su oreja.

¿Sasuke? ¿Temblar? El invierno había tenido que dejar una huella muy grande en él – si es que acaso era el inivierno -.

- Ya no creo en ti, Uchiha. – su voz era neutra y segura, al contrario de lo temerosa que había estado en lo anteriormente dicho – Y tal vez te siga amando; pero te voy a olvidar, eso tenlo por seguro.

De nuevo, nada más, que el sonido del viento.

La pelirrosa se separó y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, caminó de largo vuelta a su casa, que era lo que debería de haber hecho desde el principio de esa jodida conversación.

Y lo habría hecho de no ser parada por la fría y grande mano de Sasuke.

Paró. Como no se fuera de allí rápido lloraría. ¡Demonios, todo ese maldito discurso la había quedado muy bien, no podía estropearlo!

Todas las palabras, los sentimientos. El brillo que expresaban sus ojos, uno muy diferente al de siempre. Todo eso en una misma noche, una en la que sólo se disponía a sacar la basura, de ahí sus pintas: un moño deshecho que la recogía todo el cabello, unos pantalones rosas holgados de pijama y una camiseta blanca, con una chaqueta azul de lana por encima. Y cómo no, las ya famosas zapatillas de conejitos.

No esperaba encontrarse con aquel cretino.

Aquel cretino que la volvía loca.

Pero, por una vez, Sakura Haruno quedaría por encima de…

- Lo siento.

… Sasuke Uchiha.

Segundos intrascendentes pasaron entre los dos. Sakura aún le daba la espalda al otro, mientras que este la mantenía agarrada.

¿La mente de Sakura? Ni siquiera era una mente, sino una maraña de ideas entrelazadas que daban lugar a significados incorrectos que no podían suceder en realidad. Cosas irreales y surrealistas, imposibles que por un momento y con dos simples palabras se habían hecho posibles.

Una parte de Sakura resurgió. Una parte que parecía haber olvidado. Aquel recoveco en su interior lleno de polvo y telarañas, cerrado con una llave que sabía esconder muy bien, pero que aquel muchacho había sabido encontrar a la perfección.

Esta vez, no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Sasuke la miraba con expresión seria, pero no con su típica superioridad, sino con algo diferente a lo usual, tristeza, melancolía, y tal vez sentimientos encontrados. Lentamente comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con su mano, algo torpe, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. Por eso el que la pelirrosa se tirara desconsolada a su pecho a llorar no se lo esperaba. Tenía un cuerpo frágil y tembloroso en su regazo, una personita que no podía parar de sollozar.

Y, por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha no sabía qué hacer.

Dejó que ella llorase, que sacase todo lo que tuviera guardado – que por lo visto, era mucho – y no la apartó, como normalmente habría hecho.

La chica no se movía salvo por su ligero temblor; y el sonido de sus sollozos no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, duró poco, pues la chica se separó sonriendo. Un momento. ¿Sonriendo? No debió probar el ramen que el baka de Naruto le ofreció antes de venir, ¡seguro lo envenenó con quién sabe qué cosas! Maldito Naruto, ya se encargaría luego de…

- Perdóname.

Volvió al mundo, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos jades. De ellos ya no salían lágrimas, sin embargo estaban rojos e hinchados. No supo por qué, pero el saber que esos ojos eran culpa suya le mataba por dentro. ¿Por qué de repente esa molesta, inquieta y pesada pelirrosa le parecía tan frágil, dulce e interesante? ¿Por qué antes veía unos simple ojos jade y ahora veía dos puertas al paraíso?

- Siempre acabo molestándote – rió irónicamente – Y quiero que sepas que no lo hago aposta, ¡de verdad! – se limpió la última lágrima que cayó por su mejilla – T-Te prometo que te dejaré en paz. – lo separó, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él, empujándolo levemente.

Después se giró, sin decir nada más, ni una sola palabra.

Y el frío seguía y seguía, incluso más fuerte aún que desde que empezó la primera palabra de toda aquella absurda conversación – porque sí, fue absurda, al menos para Sasuke -.

_Ta Clock._

La puerta de la pelirrosa se cerró, dejando fuera al azabache, quieto, ordenando su mente.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?

A ver, a ver, recapacitemos. ¡Maldita sea, que era de Sakura de quien estábamos hablando! La misma molestia de hace algunos años, la misma chica "fea". Aunque ahora no lo era para nada; su pelo más largo y salvaje, sus ojos más grandes y brillantes y un cuerpo con muchas más curvas y más _volumen – _por así decirlo – que aquella chica de 12 años del pasado no tenía.

Y no era sólo su físico lo que había cambiado.

Su comportamiento era mucho más maduro. Ya no se le abalanzaba, ya no le acosaba ni oía ese molesto _Sasuke-kun_ una y otra vez. Y, ¡demonios, lo echaba de menos! ¡Y de qué manera! Tal vez por eso se enfadaba más con ella sin motivo aparente. Tal vez por eso la incitaba a hablarle con algún "Eres molesta" o "Lárgate" para poder escuchar su molesta voz dentro de su cabecita replicándole – sin saber que hasta ahora todo aquello la había dolido -.

Tal vez, por eso, se había enamorado.

¡Por dios, eso era tan surrealista! Pero lo cierto es que ahora la quería, había llegado a hacerlo.

Sasuke Uchiha había cerrado sus heridas y había dejado la sed de venganza. Había dejado de encerrarse en una coraza de soledad e indiferencia.

Era como si el frío de su interior, se hubiera convertido en un cálido desierto, donde el único punto de supervivencia, su _oasis_, era la pelirrosa.

_- 0 –_

La mañana siguiente, sería 31 de diciembre, nochevieja.

Y al parecer, Konoha sonreía. Ya sé, no literalmente. Pero sus calles, su gente, sus prados, sus casas y hogares. Todo relucía de una manera especial, casi mágica.

Aquellas pistas de entrenamiento donde los ninjas entrenaban arduamente para llegar a ser excelentes en su labor, o aquellos campos llenos de fresca hierba donde estos descansaban – aunque algunos vagueaban – estaban cubiertos al completo por una gruesa capa de dura nieve. Blanca, pura y cristalina.

Los niños hacían ángeles en el suelo de sus jardines – aunque algunos tiraban bolas de nieve a su vecino, los más traviesos sí – mientras que los padres buscaban leña, mucha leña, para que el vivaz fuego de sus hogares no se extinguiera, y pudieran estar reconfortados.

Todos emocionados, pues unas noches después, los mismísimos Reyes Magos de Oriente vendrían a sus casas, vestidos de capas largas, colándose por sus estrechas chimeneas a dejarles muchos regalos bajo el árbol que con tanta fe ya decoraron. Desde muñecas, coches y libros hasta chalecos nuevos, armas y medicina.

Pero sobre todo hacía frío. El mismo frío – o incluso más – que el de aquella noche en la que jade y negro se aclararon cosas, dejando muchos cabos sueltos aún sin resolver. Aún así eso no quitó para nada la alegría de la aldea.

Tanta fue la alegría que hasta la mismísima Hokage Tsunade, con consejos de su amiga y consejera Shizune – y con unas copitas de más, todo sea dicho – sonrío y rió como nunca aquel día. Por lo tanto, organizó una fiesta en el local más grande de Konoha, un poco más apartado de la ciudad. Allí asistirían todos los ninjas de la aldea, desde los más pequeños a los más mayores. Eso sí, a partir de las 11 de la noche, se irían todos los menores de 18 años, quedando así los mayores de edad.

Comenzarían a las 7 en punto.

Y allí estaba ella; las 6:50 y seguía en bata, con el pelo mojado y sin decidirse por la ropa. Desde luego, a veces era un auténtico desastre.

Cosas como _"Piensa Sakura, piensa. ¿Azul cielo o turquesa?"_,_ "Sombra de ojos azul o verde?" _o_ "¡¿Qué mierdas pega con un pintalabios rojo?! ¡Grr!"_ eran las que en ese momento se pasaban por la revuelta mente de la , definitivamente no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba consejo. ¡Pues claro! Llamaría a Ino, su mejor amiga. Sí, eso haría.

Cogió su móvil como una bala y marcó deprisa a la cerda de Ino. Con suerte contestaría.

_Piiiiiii. Piiiiiiiii. Piiiiiiii._

¡Vamos, mierda! No, eso no funcionaba. Llamaría a su casa. Marcó y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y se rascó la oreja. Y esperó. Y esperó. ¡¿Por qué narices no…?!

- _¿Diga?_

Reconoció la voz de la madre de Ino.

- ¿Señora Yamanaka? ¡Hola, soy Sakura!

- _Sakura, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tan rácana como siempre, verdad? ¿Sabes si irá de gala a la fiesta? Porque yo sí, y…_

Pudo notar la rivalidad en su voz. Esa mujer era clavadita a su hija. Y cómo no, por tradición, se tendría que llevar mal con su madre, claro está.

- No lo sé, señora. Pero quería saber, ¿está Ino?

_- No, querida. Ino salió hace un par de minutos, la vino a buscar su novio, ese tal Sai. ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Tienes ya novio? ¿Eh, eh, eh?_

Seguramente notó lo sonrojados que se pusieron los mofletes de la pelirrosa, porque se puso a reír.

- N-no – río nerviosamente – Oiga, la tengo que dejar. Ya nos veremos, señora Yamanaka.

_- Está bien, adiós. ¡Y dile a tu madre que vaya elegante, no quiero ir a su lado y ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta!_

Colgó. Cotilla, con genio y manejando siempre la situación. Ino y su madre eran tal para cual.

Miró el reloj; 6:55.

Suspiró.

No llegaría puntual ni en broma a aquella fiesta – tampoco la importaba mucho, al fin y al cabo sólo era una estúpida fiesta de nochebuena, ¿no? -.

Se secó rápidamente el pelo. Se lo dejó suelto y se hizo algún que otro rizo, entremedias de esos sedosos cabellos rosados.

Al final se decantó por el vestido turquesa. Iba a ser prácticamente de noche, e ir a una fiesta de noche con un vestido azul _cielo_, es decir, azul día, no pegaba para nada. Era sencillo. Le quedaba por encima de las rodillas – provocando un poco al dejar al descubierto sus piernas – y era en forma de tubo, en consecuencia se adaptaba a la perfección a sus curvas. Era palabra de honor, y tenía un bonito escote – bonito y atrevido -.

Eligió unos zapatos de mucho tacón – ella era bajita, ¿vale? – y alguna que otra pulsera. Adornó su cuello con una fina cadena y sus oídos con unos pendientes azules.

El maquillaje fue leve. Se hizo la raya en negro, un poco de rímel, algo de colorete y algo de gloss en sus labios – no se atrevió con el rojo pasión, demasiado para ella -.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez. Visto así, no estaba tan mal. ¿No? Podría decirse… que estaba buena. Sí. Estaba muy buena. Alomejor incluso hasta ligaba. Sí, ligaría con un tío bien guapo y…

Se sonrojó.

Se le acababan de pegar los métodos de golfeo de Ino. Cogió su bolso y un chal –pues alomejor allá adentro hacía frío – y partió a aquella fiesta.

Sí, a las 7:30.

_- 0 –_

Aquello era un auténtico caos. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió venir a esta tontería de fiesta? Como siempre, su estúpido amigo era la razón.

- ¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo, teme? – la ruidosa voz del rubio se le clavó en la cabeza como un cuchillo. Aquel día tenía el humor de mil demonios, y por encima con un dolor de cabeza enorme – causado por el par de botellas que bebió la noche anterior, por una _pequeña discusión _con cierta pelirrosa -.

- Deja de gritar, baka.

Los dos iban formales. Lo más formales que habían ido en su jodida vida. Camisa blanca, de botones – en el caso del rubio era azul – con una chaqueta negra por encima. Sin corbata, pues era demasiado incómodo. Los pantalones eran negros igual – y algo ajustados, según el azabache, pues los suyos insistían en meterse en agujeros ocultos de su cuerpo que ni él conocía -.

- Me han dicho que irán todas las chicas muy lindas. Incluída Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio babeando por la última, consiguiendo una expresión de asco por su amigo.

Sin embargo, le duró poco, pues pronto pensó en el nombre que había mencionado el pesado de su amigo.

Así que se encontraría de frente con aquella chica. _"Hmp, pues bien". _No le importaba. Ya eran lo suficientemente adultos como para saber sobrellevar este tipo de situaciones tontas, que más bien eran juegos de niños.

- Sasuke, eh, Sasuke. ¡Despierta!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- A mí no, yo lo digo por todas las chicas que te miran. Préstalas un poquito de atención, ¿no?

Suspiró resignado.

- Me importan un carajo las que me miren.

- Pues deberías d…

- P-Perdonad.

Una dulce voz interrumpió a los dos hombres.

Ambos se giraron con el ceño levemente fruncido debido a la curiosidad, intimidando a la persona que pronunció su llamada.

- B-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. H-Hola N-Naruto-kun.

- Hmp.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Qué bueno qu…

No pudo continuar. Más bien, ninguno de los dos pensó con claridad al ver a la ojiperla – más el rubio que el Uchiha -. Estaba deslumbrante. Su vestido era también corto – algo raro viniendo de la chica tímida – de un color negro muy oscuro, y al contrario que los demás, el suyo tenía mangas que se iban ensanchando según iban llegando del hombro a la muñeca, con un poco de escote. Algo de tacón igual y muy leve maquillaje.

No iba tan provocativa como algunas, pero sin duda iba hermosa y bastante sexy – o sino, que preguntaran a Naruto -.

- Hi… Hi… Hi…

- Me dijeron que parte de este local es de tu padre. – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el tartamudeo del rubio.

- Bueno, s-sí – dijo la chica sonrojada – Pero casi no lo usa, y le pareció bien que lo organizásemos todo aquí.

- Qué bien. – dijo el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente, con la respiración algo agitada.

- Oigan, ¿han visto a Ino por aquí? La tengo que d-devolver una chaqueta y n-no la veo.

- No.

- ¡Sí!

Las contestaciones del rubio y el azabache fueron al unísono, aunque el contenido fuera muy diferente.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Sasuke con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara entendiendo al rubio.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo este sonriendo, levemente sonrojado – Si quieres, Hinata, te acompaño a buscarla.

La ojiperla se quedó unos segundos quieta, procesando sonrojada.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo el rubio ya creyendo todo perdido.

- ¿E-Eh? ¡Ah, s-sí, lo siento! V-Vamos Naruto-kun.

Ambos partieron, la ojiperla seguida del rubio, quién se giró al azabache brindándole una sonrisa de victoria, riendo.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun?

- ¡Ya voy Hinata!

El azabache rodó los ojos.

Se sorprendió con lo que vio a continuación.

Todo parejas. En la fiesta no había más que parejas. ¿Era esto Navidad o San Valentín? ¿Qué mierdas hacían todos coqueteando con todos? El aroma estaba cargado de cariño y se respiraba amor por todos lados. _Agh, era repugnante. _Pero cierto.

Se fijó bien.

Sai y Ino bailando. Bueno, Sai bailaba, Ino… digamos que zorreaba un poquito con él. A Sai no parecía importarle, es más, parecía divertirle. En un sofá algo más alejado se encontraba el vago de Shikamaru. Vaso de whisky en una mano, Temari en la otra. ¿Temari en la otra? Al parecer había bebido demasiado aquella noche. Shikamaru ponía cara de _Qué problemático es todo _pero en sus ojos se veía que sentía algo por esa chica. Sasuke siguió rotando. Baile, bebida, risas, Tenten morreándose con Neji… Ey, para el carro. ¿Neji? ¿El genio Hyuga? ¿El mismo tipo frío y serio, inteligente y calculador, estaba siendo besado hasta las trancas por la _chonguitos_? ¿En serio? Guau, esto era el verdadero espíritu navideño. Luego vio a Naruto con Hinata. El que la chica estuviera sonrojada era lo normal. ¿Pero que también lo estuviera Naruto? O ese estúpido también había bebido o por fin se había enamorado de la princesita Hyuga. Iban tomados de la mano, camino a las bebidas. Já, dos vasos de brandy y esos dos acabarían compartiendo cama. También vio a Tsunade con Jiraiya, a Shizune con Iruka, o incluso a Kakashi con una castaña que no supo reconocer bien.

Todos contentos, felices y enamorados.

Debía de ser el rarito. Sí señor, _Don Corazón de Hielo. _Corazón que podía ser derretido por cualquier llama lo suficientemente insistente y molesta como para hacerlo.

- ¡Ay!

Y hablando de molesta e insistente.

Sintió esa voz otra vez; pero también sintió ese tembleque en las piernas. Esto no era nuevo, no, esto venía desde hace meses. Pero no lo afirmaría nunca. ¿O ya lo había hecho?

Se giró una vez sintió el empujón en su espalda, esperando que aquella voz en vez de volver a quejarse se disculpara.

Pero si se disculpó no pudo oírla. Demasiado ocupado mirando ese vestido, qué dije vestido, ese cuerpo escondido bajo esas telas, esas curvas. Y esos ojos, que expresaban tanto sin decir nada.

Sakura lo miró sin comprender. Le había dicho _Lo siento _unas tres veces, y él ni se inmutaba. ¿Qué estaba mirando? ¡Oh no! Seguro que el había quedado una pizca de rímel en la mejilla y se estaría mofando de ella por dentro. ¡Claro que era eso! _Bravo Sakura_, pensó, _de nuevo, haces el ridículo frente a Sasuke._

Se giró intentando no llorar.

- Sakura.

¿La llamó? ¿Para qué? ¡Era una maldita mancha de rímel, no una pintura nacional de esas que se cuelgan en el museo Thyssen!

Se giró despacio, cerrando los ojos. No quería verle reírse de ella.

- Estás muy guapa.

Vale. Lo suyo era un trabajo de coordinación. Primero abrir un ojo. Luego el otro. Seguidamente tirar la bebida que traía consigo. Encharcar el suelo y parte de sus zapatos. También parte de los zapatos de Sasuke. Darse una paliza mental. Y callar.

_Aplausos, aplausos._

Sasuke miró sus zapatos algo asqueado. Lo de tener zapatos con olor a JB con limón no le molaba. Miró a la pelirrosa. Le dieron ganas de reír. Era la típica niña asustada, esperando la reprimenda de su padre ya que sabía que había hecho algo malo.

_- 0 –_

Y de ahí que ahora estuviesen afuera, en una fuente algo más alejada, intentando limpiar el desastre de zapatos anterior.

Sasuke frotaba sus zapatos, eso sí, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la pelirrosa. Esta estaba sentada, su vestido algo sucio, y ella descalza. Mojaba sus zapatos una y otra vez, los frotaba y los olía. Y al ver que seguían oliendo repetía la acción.

Era gracioso. Rió. Rió como no rió nunca. De manera sincera y divertida. Algo real.

Sakura le miró. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaban allí por su maldita culpa, por haberla dicho un piropo que en sus condiciones no debería oír, e iba él y se reía.

Esto era el colmo. No podía ir peor.

Oh sí, sí que podía. Comenzó a llover. Y volvió a sentir frío. ¿Por qué siempre sentía frío con él?

Se levantó y se fue caminando. Bastante humillación tuvo ya.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Qué hablador estaba aquella noche.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? Mis zapatos huelen a bebida de segunda mano, mi vestido está embarrado, mi pelo mojado, mi maquillaje se corre por momentos y por encima tú te ríes de mí. Creo que celebraré el Año Nuevo en mi casa.

Sasuke se levantó. Podría parecer un acto normal, pero a Sakura le pareció lo más atractivo que vio en su vida. Su pelo azabache estaba mojado, algún mechón se le pegaba a la cara, su camisa entreabierta dejaba ver su amplio pecho y sus andares de superioridad eran tan sexys que cualquiera se postraría a sus pies.

- No sabía que te molestara tanto un simple percance.

¿Simple percance? ¿Llamaba a eso simple percance? No sabía lo muy imbécil que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha.

- Oye, lo de antes iba en serio.

- ¿El qué, las risitas o…?

- Que estás muy guapa. – Sakura se calló – Cubierta de agua y barro o no, estás muy guapa.

Sakura se quedó quieta, y dejó que Sasuke acariciara su mejilla. Si esto era el paraíso quería morirse ya.

Cerró los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo Sasuke. – intentó sonar autoritaria, pero las caricias del otro por su brazo y mejilla podían con ella.

- No lo hago. Sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas.

- No se te dan bien porque no son ciertas – abrió los ojos, apartando la mano masculina de su mejilla – No crees ilusiones donde no puede haber nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no puede haber nada?

- Tú mismo lo demostraste, todos estos años.

El año dio a su fin en ese momento, comenzando a sonar las 12 campanadas.

- No sabes lo que he sufrido.

Once segundos.

- Intenté comprenderte, Sasuke.

Diez segundos.

- Nadie puede comprenderme.

Nueve segundos.

- Porque tú no das de tu parte.

Ocho segundos.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo ahora no? ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! – por el tono parecía impaciente.

Siete segundos.

- ¿Y puedo confiar en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado? – su voz empezaba a ser esperanzada.

Seis segundos.

- No quiero prometerte nada. Es más no soy de palabras cursis y dulces como el idiota de Naruto – se encongió de hombros – Simplemente quiero intentarlo. Sé que he podido llegar a hacerlo.

Cinco segundos.

- ¿A hacer qué? – sus pupilas se clavaban en él.

Cuatro segundos.

- ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? – una sonrisa ladina curvó sus labios.

Tres segundos.

Sakura hizo una mueca de enojo, una mueca bastante bonita, pensaba Sasuke. Asintió impaciente la pelirrosa.

Dos segundos.

- Eres muy molesta. – se posicionó en su oído. – Bueno, _señorita Haruno. _– esta sonrió fuertemente – Creo que… te amo.

Un segundo.

Gritos, risas, petardos, cohetes, fuegos artifciales. Todo era perfecto para la bienvenida del nuevo año. Desde fuera se podía oír lo bien que se lo pasaban todos los habitantes de Konoha, la alegría inundó la ciudad y una rápida estrella fugaz abarcó el cielo, una que muchos aprovecharon para pedir deseos; juguetes, salud e incluso ligar aquella noche – sí, algunos estaban muy necesitados -.

Sin embargo, poco les importaba aquello a los de afuera. Estos lo único que hacían era unir sus labios una y otra vez, demostrándose así todos los sentimientos sacados y disipando cualquier duda de último momento.

Sasuke se separó en el último momento.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Sakura asustada, pero también muy sonrojada y jadeante.

- No – se acercó a ella – Apestas a vodka – susurró sonriendo burlón.

- ¡Baka! – gritó frunciendo el ceño, separándose mientras él volvía a reír. ¡Joder, cómo odiaba esa risita! Se cruzó de brazos. ¿Se dignaba a ser la causa de que oliera de ese modo y se lo decía abiertamente? Esto le iba a costar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Cogió sus zapatos del suelo y con una sonrisa de superioridad echó a correr campo a través.

- Ey. – dijo Sasuke, levantando una ceja - ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? ¡Ey!

Sakura rió mientras seguía corriendo.

- Si piensas que voy a correr detrás de ti lo llevas crudo. – dijo comenzando a andar – Sakura. – la llamó cansado - ¡Sakura ven aquí!

Cada vez estaba más lejos, su risa se oía con el viento, que por cierto, traía cierto frío con él. Se abrochó bien la chaqueta mientras suspiraba.

¿Quería que la encontrara? La encontraría. Oh sí, claro que la encontraría.

Y cuando lo hiciera, esta vez, aguantaría la reprimenda de papá.

_Una dulce y sexy reprimenda._

_- 0 -_

_**Dios, nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha con una historia.**_

_¿Qué les pareció? De nuevo, creo que he renacido como escritora. A mi parecer he cambiado muchísimo el estilo de mis historias. Y me gusta mucho, creo que me da más labia y argumento para mis historias._

_**Y se preguntarán: ¿SasuSaku?**_

_Síp, Sasusaku de nuevo. Es mi segundo one shot SasuSaku y estoy bastante satisfecha. Pero tranquilos, mi prioridad es el NaruHina y la siguiente historia será NaruHina._

_**¿El motivo de este one shot?**_

_¡FELICITARLES LAS NAVIDADES! Hoy es Año Nuevo – 31 de diciembre – y me parecía un buen día para subir esta historia que está situada en la misma fecha._

_**Así que nada más, me despido.**_

_¡Un besazo enorme a todos! ¡Espero actualizar pronto! ¡Y tengan mucha __**Party Hard **__esta noche! JAJAJAJA._

_**Os quiere,**_

_Celi-chii._

_**Os quiere aún más,**_

_Celi-chii con reviews._


End file.
